Green Ketchum:Indigo League
by Gonash7
Summary: Green Ketchum is the Daughter of Ash and Misty and is destined to be the next Pokémon Master. On her journey she will meet new friends and new Pokémon but most importantly she'll find what's mostly important in life. R
1. The Daughter of a Master

Welcome to the World of Pokémon. Pokémon are special creatures that help us in everyday life, some use them for battles while others train them. Green Ketchum is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town and the daughter of the famous Kanto champion Ash Ketchum and the former Cerulean City Gym leader Misty Ketchum. "I'm finally becoming a Pokémon Trainer today" Green said as she put on her dress and headed downstairs. "Good Morning dear" Misty said as she was making pancakes. "Hi Mom, where's dad?" Green asked as she sat down. "He's at the lab visiting Gary" Misty replied as she gave Green her own plate of pancakes. "So Green are you going to get your starter today?" Misty asked as she made another plate of pancakes for Ash. "Well Squirtle seems like a good choice but then again Bulbasaur is very easy to train, and Charmander is a challenge so I'm a little nervous" green said looking confused. "You should trust in your heart and choose the one you believe in" Misty advised

At Gary Oak's lab

"Dad I'm here" Green shouted as she entered the lab. "Welcome Honey, are you ready to get your starter" Ash asked Green. "Green, you have 3 choices Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur." Gary told Green as he pointed to the 3 Pokémon. "I choose….Squirtle!" Green shouted as she pointed to Squirtle. "Why did you choose Squirtle" Gary asked. "A wise woman once told me that I should chose who I believe in and I believe in Squirtle" Green replied hugging her Squirtle. "Well Green, here is your 5 poke balls and you're Pokedex" Gary said as he handed them to her. "Bye Mom and Dad see you later" Green said as she waved goodbye to Pallet Town.

Green and Squirtle leave Pallet Town on the search for their first captured Pokémon. "Hey Squirtle look over there" Green said pointing to the rustling grass. Out of the grass a Jigglypuff appears and is holding a jar of jelly. "Squirtle I choose you" green shouted as Squirtle sprang into action. "Use Tackle" Green commanded as Squirtle obeyed immediately. The Jigglypuff falls over. "Now's my chance" Green said as she threw the Poke ball. The Poke ball shakes 3 times and finally let out a spark. "Yes I caught a Pokémon!" Green said as she put the poke ball in her bag. "Let's catch more Pokémon Squirtle!" Green said. Then suddenly a flock of Spearow comes out of the tree, they remember Ash from all those years and they also remember that Green is Ash's Daughter. The flock of Spearow soon shoots down at Squirtle and Green. "Let's Go Squirtle!" Green shouts as she runs through the woods. "Squirtle you have to jump in the river and I'll meet you on the other side" Green said. Squirtle jumps into the water and starts swimming downstream. Green starts running through the forest at a fast neck pace.

Meanwhile at the end of the stream we find a boy with a red cap walking bye with his Squirtle. Green soon runs into Squirtle. "Squirtle let's go" Green says while carrying Squirtle in her arm. Excuse me but do you need help?" The boy asked offering his hand. "No thanks kid I'm fine, but you can tell me where the nearest Pokémon Center is" Green replied. 'It's right at Viridian City" The boy said pointing down the road. "Thank you, and by the way if you see a flock of Spearow it's my fault" green said disappearing very quickly. "Let's follow them Squirtle" the boy tells his Squirtle. Green and Squirtle start running down the route until suddenly the flock of Spearow catch up to them. "Squirtle I don't think we're going to make it out of here" Green said as she dropped Squirtle and began to make the same sacrifice her father did those many years ago. The flocks of Spearow begin charging at Green but Squirtle steeped in front and began to use the biggest water gun anybody has ever seen. The flock of Spearow leaves Green and Squirtle; they have learned that they should never mess with the Ketchum Family. Squirtle faints in Green's arm; she could tell that Squirtle realized that she put her trust in him.

Green and Squirtle soon arrive at Viridian City and they walk into the giant Pokémon Center. "Is he going to be ok Nurse Joy" Green asked looking worried. "No need to worry there aren't many injuries but that water gun took a lot out of him" Nurse Joy replied while she sent Squirtle into the ER. Green sat in the room with a lot of things on her mind until the boy she met while the flock of Spearow was chasing her. "It's you again" Green said looking surprised. "Hi, I see your Squirtle is hurt" the boy said looking worried. "Yeah that water gun took a lot out of him" Green said hanging her head down. "I'm Ralph, what's your name?" Ralph said extending his hand towards her. "My name is Green" Green said shaking Ralph's hand. "Green you're Squirtle is as healthier as ever" Nurse Joy said presenting a healthy Squirtle to Green. "Squirtle you're okay!" Green shouted while she hugged Squirtle. "You must love your Squirtle" Ralph said. "I do, in fact I would do anything for him" Green said while she hugged Squirtle some more. "Then let's battle!" Ralph said holding up his poke ball.

"Alright I want a clean battle, Ready….Go." Nurse Joy said as she started the battle. "Go Squirtle" Green said while she sent out Squirtle. "Go Pikachu" Ralph said while he sent out Pikachu. "Squirtle use Tackle" Green said as Squirtle tackles Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunder Shock" Ralph said as Pikachu sent out a bolt of electricity out of his cheeks, landing a CRITICAL HIT and also paralyzing him. "Squirtle focus all your energy and use water gun Green said as the entire arena was bathed in water and as the water dried Pikachu fainted. "The winner is Green" Nurse Joy said holding up a green flag.

This is only the beginning of Green's journey so check back net time. Bye!


	2. Secrets

Pokémon Teams:

Green:

Squirtle Lv8

JigglypuffLv7

Ralph:

Squirtle Lv10

"Wow your Squirtle is very strong" Ralph said trying to hide the fact that he lost. "Thanks I've trained him very well" Green said while hugging her Squirtle. "You said you were traveling, right?" Ralph asked very suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm trying to be a Pokémon master" Green said feeling very confident. "May I travel with you?" Ralph asked politely. "Sure, I could always use company" Green said feeling very happy.

Our heroes soon leave Viridian City and begin to head to Pewter City. "Are you sure Pewter City is the right way" Green asked feeling nervous. "Trust me Pewter City is just down this route" Ralph said while a Pikachu appeared out of the bush. "It's a Pikachu, I have to catch it" Green said excitingly. "I'm going to catch it" Ralph said cockily. "No way had I seen it first" Green said pointing to the Pikachu, but as they turned around the Pikachu left. "Chase after it" Green told Ralph as they ran after the Pikachu. They ran through the forest for a few minutes until they saw the same Pikachu, but he had a group of 20 angry Pikachu's. The Pikachu's had tied Green and Ralph to a tree. "This is your fault" Ralph said while he tried to escape. "Trust me I have a plan" Green said as she winked at Ralph. "Hey Pikachu's, if you let us go we'll give you some Chesto berries" Green said trying to look cute. The Pikachu's trusted her and untied Green and Ralph. "Aha, I lied and now it's time to catch you" Green said feeling smart. "Green, maybe you should rethink that" Ralph said looking scared. When she looked at the Pikachu's they began to charge their Thunderbolts. "Here guys" Ralph said while he gave them Chesto Berry's. The Pikachu's thanked him and they went on their way until they were stopped by the leader of the Pikachu's.

The Pikachu's said that because of Ralph's generosity that he will accompany them on their journey as long as they win in a battle. "Alright I'll battle him" Green said, but the Pikachu disagreed and decided that he wanted to battle Ralph. "Ok let's go Squirtle" Ralph said as he sent out Squirtle. The Pikachu steeped up and used Thunderbolt. Squirtle dodged and used water gun and then tackle but Pikachu got back up and used Thunderbolt as it collided with Squirtle's body but as Squirtle used Bubble Pikachu fainted. "Go Poke ball" Ralph said as he threw his Poke ball. The Poke ball captured Pikachu and shook three times which meant that Pikachu was caught. "Alright I caught a Pikachu" Ralph said as held up Pikachu's Poke ball. Pikachu came out of the Poke ball and sat on Ralph's shoulder. "It's not fair that you got a Pikachu and I got nothing" Green said looking sad. "I'm just better than you" Ralph said as he petted his new Pikachu.

"Ah!" Green shouted as she jumped into the bush. "What's the matter Green?" Ralph asked. "There's a bug!" Green shouted as she pointed to the Weedle. "It's just a Weedle" Ralph said looking confused. "You don't get it Ralph, I'm terrified of bugs" Green said looking scared. "If you want me to catch it then fine." Ralph said as he sent out Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ralph said as Pikachu obeyed. Pikachu stroked the Weedle with a Thunderbolt but he countered with a Poison Sting causing Pikachu to be poisoned, Pikachu still got up and used his quick attack, which caused to Weedle to fall over. "Go poke ball" Ralph said as he threw his poke ball. Weedle was captured in the poke ball. "Yes, I caught a Weedle" Ralph said as he held up Weedle's poke ball. "Alright Green let's get moving" Ralph said as he put Weedle's poke ball in his backpack.

Our heroes are still trekking through the Viridian Forest. "Come on Green were making good time" Ralph said as he looked at the tired out Green. "I'll catch up, so don't worry" Green said as she rested on the tree "Fine then, I'll be ahead if you need me" Ralph said as he went ahead. Suddenly a man in a black suit walked up to Ralph. "I'm part of the Pokémon trainer agency, are you Green Ketchum?" The man asked as he showed his badge. "No, but what do you want with her?" Ralph asked suspiciously. "That is none of your business sir" The man said as he walked past Ralph. Suddenly Green walked by. "Ralph, I'm done." Green said feeling refreshed. "Are you Green Ketchum?" The man asked. "Yes, but who wants to know?" Green asked. "I'm part of the Pokémon trainer agency mam, my name is James" Agent James said as he showed his badge. "What do you want then?" Green asked feeling suspicious. "I've come to evaluate your skills, let us battle" Agent James said as he brought out his poke ball. "Okay, but prepare to lose" Green said as she brought out her own poke ball.

"Go Ammongus" James said as he sent out his Ammongus. "Ammongus" Green said looking confused as she brought out her Pokedex. "No data available" Dexter v.2 said. "I can still beat it" Green said confidently. "Go Jigglypuff" Green said as she sent out Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff use Sing" Green said as Jigglypuff began to sing. Ammongus fell asleep and Jigglypuff attacked with a pound until Ammongus woke up and used toxic, which poisoned Jigglypuff. "Now Ammongus finish this" James said as Ammongus used Body Slam, Jigglypuff fainted. "You are not a strong trainer" Agent James said as he felt disappointed. "Go Squirtle" Green said as she sent out Squirtle. "Squirtle use Tail whip" Green said as Squirtle used Tail whip. Ammongus dodged and was about to use body slam until Squirtle dodged. "Alright Squirtle use water gun" Green said as Squirtle used a surf-like water gun. "Hold your ground Ammongus" Agent James told Ammongus but Ammongus already let go and fainted. "You are a great trainer…good luck" Agent James said as he disappeared. "Nice job Green" Ralph said as he ran to congratulate his friend. "No problem" Green said as she looked worried.

Well guys I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before school starts. Bye!


	3. A Gym Battle to Forget

Pokémon Team(s):

Green: Squirtle Lv. 10, Jigglypuff Lv.9

Ralph:

Our Heroes are now outside Viridian forest. "Finally we're out of that bug infested forest" Green said feeling relieved. "Yeah but our Pokémon aren't" Ralph said with a sad face. "We need to get them to a Pokémon center." Green and Ralph soon hurried to a Pokémon Center. "What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Joy asked feeling cheerful and ready to help as always. "Nurse Joy we need you to help our poisoned Pokémon." Ralph replied as he showed Nurse Joy an injured Pikachu. "Oh I see…. Do not worry I'll get them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey carried Pikachu and Squirtle to the E.R. Green and Ralph are now left to wait for their Pokémon to heal. "So since you're going to be a Pokémon master are you entering the Pokémon league?" Ralph asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "The Pokémon… League?" Green said looking very confused yet excited at the same time. "You've never heard of the Pokémon league before?" Ralph asked as he looked at her like she was an alien. "Follow me". The two soon walked to a poster with a poke ball and symbols of all the types. "The Pokémon League is the place trainers go after collecting 8 badges, they test their skills against others and then finally when you eliminate everyone else you get to battle the Pokémon champion!" Ralph explained with pizazz and oomph like a radio show announcer. "Alright but where do I get these badges" Green asked still looking as confused as before. "You get them at Pokémon Gyms" Ralph said. "OK I'll try it" Green said feeling a little less confused. "And I'm going to win". "Your Pokémon are all healed up now get out of my Pokémon center!" Nurse Joy said still with a smile.

We now see Green and Ralph at a diner. "I can't believe your buying me diner." Green said with a confused look. "I'm not buying you diner, Pikachu loves their fries" Ralph explained as he handed a fry to his Pikachu. Pikachu nodded in agreement and happily ate the fry. "So what Pokémon are you using for your first gym battle?" Ralph asked. "Well let's just say that I'm going to leave it all to Jigglypuff" Green said with confidence gleaming on her face. "Um Green I think I should tell you that…." Ralph said until Green cut him off. "Trust me Ralph I'm a Pokémon master" Green said as she was going to the Gym. "Besides what's the worst that could have happened"

We now find our heroes at the gym. "Alright let's do this thing" Green said as she stepped into the cold Pewter City Gym. The Gym was deserted as Green stepped onto a rock slab suddenly the ground started crumbling and Green fell through the floor. "Green!" Ralph shouted as he watched in horror as Green fell into the darkness. "Where am I?" Green said with fear in her eyes as she stared at the black darkness around her. "Welcome to Pewter City Gym!" A man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I am Colid, I am also the leader and owner of this gym Nice to meet you" Colid said politely as he turned on the lights. "I'm Green and not to sound rude but why did you drop me through a floor, I'm a GIRL you know!" Green said with anger written across her face….Literally. "I understand you are mad but I only did it so I can be classy for your first Gym battle" Colid said as brought out his poke ball. "So you want to battle huh?" Green said as she maximized her Poke ball. "Oh I'll give you a gym battle". "You will not be facing me you'll be facing my apprentice" Colid said as the spotlight shun on a little boy and Green. "Fine but after I beat him I'm coming for you" Green said with a threatening glare.

"Alright Kid let's get this over with, Go Squirtle" Green said as she sent out Squirtle. "Squirtle" Squirtle cried with a salute. "Go Geodude" The Kid said as he sent out his Geodude. "Squirtle tackle it" Green shouted as Squirtle obeyed her command. Squirtle zoomed in on Geodude and began to charge himself at Geodude; Geodude caught him and swung his head at the rocky wall. "Squirtle" Squirtle cried in pain. "Squirtle get up right now!" Green commanded. Squirtle obeyed his mistress and tried to shake it off. "Now use water gun!" Green shouted as Squirtle summoned all his force into his water gun. Geodude was hit with the powerful water gun and tried to escape but to no avail fainted. "Nice job Geodude, you did well." The boy said as he recalled. "I bet you're not ready for this" The boy said as he sent out Graveler. Green knew this was going to be a long and painful battle.

"Calm down Squirtle we can do this" Green said with a nervous face. "We just need to keep following our pattern, so tackle it" Green commanded. "Squirtle looked at her with a surprised face before following her order. Squirtle tackled it, when Graveler dodged effortlessly and Squirtle went into a wall. "Graveler finish this with body slam" The kid said as Graveler jumped above Squirtle. "Squirtle" Squirtle shouted in excruciating pain as Graveler crushed him, Graveler got up and as Squirtle's body popped up he fainted. "Squirtle return" Green said as she called back Squirtle. "Go Jigglypuff" Green said trying to hide her tears. Jigglypuff appeared in front of Graveler she screamed as she hid behind Green's leg. "Get out there and fight" Green said as she shook Jigglypuff off of her arm. Jigglypuff appeared in front of Graveler, Graveler gave her a glare and Jigglypuff ran back into her poke ball. "If your Jigglypuff does not want to battle then you are out of Pokémon" The boy said as he recalled Graveler. "You have no idea how to train and battle Pokémon, your heartless and you don't deserve to battle me and you don't deserve this Gym badge" Colid said as he turned off the lights. Outside Green sent out her Pokémon. "All of you are the reason I lost" Green said with tears starting to break out. "Green that's no reason to blame your Pokémon" Ralph said. "Forget them" green said as she ran off. "Green!" Ralph shouted after her but she already disappeared into the rain.

Hey Guys I think this is a pretty drama filled chapter also I'm sorry about the Ken the Saiyan thing on Friday I'll try to post it on Sunday or Monday. Gonash7 out!


	4. Crazy Friends

Pokémon Team:

Green: None (last part of chapter 3)

Ralph: Squirtle Lv.10 Pikachu Lv.12

_Last time on Green Ketchum: Indigo League…. Green had a very intense battle with the apprentice of Pokémon Gym leader Colid, but in a battle where the odds were even the apprentice came out on top what will Green do now? Find out this chapter._

Ralph, Pikachu and the rest of Green's Pokémon begin searching through the forest. "Green! Where are you?" Ralph asked as he shouted into the mist. They soon got to a crying girl in a black dress sitting down obviously crying her eyes out. "Green is that you?" Ralph asked he approached her. "It's not fair…I tried my hardest!" Green shouted tears stained her face. "Green I understand why you lost, you didn't care about the pain that Squirtle was enduring, but instead of disobeying you Squirtle listened and nearly fainted for good, Jigglypuff may have been scared but she tried to tell you that but instead of listening you told her to keep battling." Ralph explained. "I'm sorry" Green said feeling a little better. "I know you are but they don't" Ralph said as he pointed to the 2 little Pokémon that Green abandoned. "Squirtle and Jigglypuff I'm sorry" Green said as she held out her arms for a hug. They both accepted and hugged their mistress/friend. "Good and now that your better are you ready to face Colid?! Well are you?" Ralph asked. "You bet I am!" Green replied still hugging her Pokémon. "That's a Trick Question! You're not ready yet until you follow me" Ralph said with a devious look in his eye.

We now find our heroes at a creepy looking trailer. "Ralph where are we?" Green asked feeling scared. "Trust me this guy is the best in the business" Ralph replied as he opened the door. "Hey Joe! Are you home?" Ralph asked as he steeped in closer. They started roaming around the seemingly abandoned trailer until they opened a door with probably 100 paintings HUNG UP they looked into a suspicious painting when it popped up and shouted. "Run!" Green said as everybody except Ralph ran. "Kaleb you said you wouldn't do this anymore" Ralph said with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry Ralph but I thought it was Halloween" Kaleb said as he got his head out of the painting. "You haven't been out for a while have you Kaleb?" Ralph asked. "I've been outside" Kaleb protested. "When was the last time you were outside?" Ralph asked curious. "7 Years ago" Kaleb replied proudly. Ralph just sighed and called over Green. "Green this is Kaleb, Kaleb this is Green" Ralph said as he introduce each other to each other. "Is she your girlfriend?" Kaleb whispered into Ralph's ear. "What? No!" Ralph whispered. "Nice to meet you Green" Kaleb said. "Hi" Green replied. "What is he for?" Green whispered into Ralph's ear. "He's here to train you" Ralph said as he looked into Green's shocked face.

Our Heroes are now outside ready to train for Colid. "So Caleb…" Green said. "It's Kaleb with a K" Kaleb corrected. "Ralph I don't think this is a great idea" Green whispered into Ralph's ear. "Trust me Kaleb is the best" Ralph reassured Green. "So Kaleb what is this 'thing' going to do" Green said pointing to the oddly appearing machine. "This is the 'Pokémon Master Builder'" Kaleb replied revealing his greatest creation ever. "Why did you name it that?" Green asked Kaleb. "Because it shapes trainers into Pokémon masters and plus I'm crazy" Kaleb said with a very creepy laugh. "The plan is that you'll bring your Pokémon and yourself of course in here and you'll bond and train." "Sounds like the Time Chamber from Dragonball" Green said. "It is because I stole it" Kaleb replied with another creepy laugh. "Alright step in" Ralph said gesturing for Green to come in. Green walked in and was locked in by Kaleb all she had was her Pokémon and a small amount of food. "Alright Guys let's start training, Squirtle use Water Gun then combine it with tackle." Green ordered as Squirtle did as he was told. It was going to be a long training session.

1 Day Later

"So how long has Green been in there?" Kaleb asked Ralph. "1 Day" Ralph replied. "! Day! Her training is finished!" Kaleb said excitedly as he opened the door to the Time Chamber. Green steeped out looking a little bit older. "Guys take me to Colid" Green said with a fiery look in her eye. They appeared in front of the Gym. "Are you sure you're ready?" Ralph asked. "Trust me I got this" Green said as she walked in to the gym. She walked onto the slab and she landed on her 2 feet. "Have you come back to get your butt kicked again" The Apprentice said cockily. "No, I came to win and that's what's going to happen" Green said as she brought her Poke ball. "Poke ball Go" Both of them shouted.

_Well Guys this is Chapter 4 of Green Ketchum: Indigo League, Gonash7 out! _


	5. Green's Comeback

Pokémon Teams:

Green: Squirtle Lv.15 Jigglypuff Lv. 13

Ralph: Squirtle Lv.14 Pikachu Lv. 14

_Last time on Green Ketchum: Indigo League. Green has finished her training with Kaleb in the Time chamber and is now ready to face Colin will she triumph? Find out now!_

Note: The time chamber is a term used in dragonball, I DID NOT make it up, Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Enjoy!

Green sent out her trusty Squirtle which appeared out of the ball filled with pride. While the apprentice sent out his Graveler the look in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't playing. Squirtle used water gun as a diversion and used tail whip to knock him off his feet. Graveler fell to the ground causing a slam but got back up and used rockslide. Squirtle ran around frantically trying to dodge them all, after his panic he used water gun and aimed for his mouth. Graveler was too slow to dodge and was hit by the water gun causing him to slam against the gym wall. Now Squirtle was going to finish this with his new move, he withdrew in his shell and span around rapidly; there was no doubt that Squirtle was using Rapid Spin. All the apprentice could do was watching his Graveler take a heavy hit to Squirtle's Rapid Spin. Graveler fainted as he fell to the ground.

"Graveler return" The apprentice said as he called back Graveler into the Pokeball. "You may have won against this Graveler but can you win against this one!" The apprentice shouted as he sent out his second Graveler. The second Graveler appeared out of the Pokeball looking bigger and nastier than the last one. Green just smirked and sent out Jigglypuff. "You think that puffball can stop Graveler?" The apprentice managed to say as he was laughing. "Trust me Jigglypuff is more than a challenge for Graveler" Green replied as Jigglypuff leaped into battle brave and bold. Graveler used Rockslide but Jigglypuff countered using Disable as the Rocks froze in midair Graveler stood there confused. Jigglypuff used this as a chance to strike as she slid under them and used pound on Graveler. Graveler snapped out of his trance after Jigglypuff gave him a good pound on the head. Graveler irritated used Rollout but missed the graceful Jigglypuff as she danced out of the way mocking Graveler's aim. Jigglypuff used Disable as Graveler was unable to use Rollout. Graveler also decided to end this as he grabbed onto Jigglypuff, he was squeezing Jigglypuff like jelly but Jigglypuff used Sing causing him to fall asleep. Jigglypuff saw her chance and used Headbutt sending Graveler to the wall as he fainted.

"How could you beat me?" The apprentice said as he fell to his knees. "Because you underestimated your opponent" Colin said as he appeared out of the ground. "Watch and learn" Colin said as he brought out his Pokeball. "Go Sudowoodo" Colin said as he threw his Pokeball. "Go Squirtle" Green said as she sent out her Squirtle once more. Squirtle charged at the Sudowoodo thinking it was a grass type (Oh, did he pay for that ;)). Squirtle ran and screamed in pain as his head suffered a massive bump. "Sudowoodo use Rock Throw" Colin shouted as Sudowoodo threw rocks at the speed sound. Squirtle used water gun as the rocks crashed into the wall of water. Squirtle then used Rapid Spin and hit Sudowoodo in the face. "Sudowoodo use Mimic" Colin said as Sudowoodo span around and hit Squirtle in the fac. Squirtle used water Gun but when Sudowoodo used Mimic to copy it he was having trouble resulting in Squirtle causing Sudowoodo to faint.

"Sudowoodo return" Colin said as he recalled Sudowoodo. "Go Onix" Colin said as he sent out the 8 meter long Rock Snake. "Squirtle hang in there" Green said as Squirtle was cowering in fear. "Listen Squirtle if you don't want to do this that's fine but I need this gym badge" Green said with her puppy dog face. Just like Ash Squirtle couldn't resist that face so he stepped out behind the rock and was ready to face his greatest fear ever: Onix. Squirtle used his Rapid Spin to face Onix but it didn't work as the giant Pokémon tossed him aside like salad. Squirtle fell to the floor with bruises all over him he tried to get up but was held down by Onix's long rocky tail. Squirtle screamed in pain, the sound was so sharp it even pierced through Onix's ear. "No stop I give up, just please don't hurt Squirtle if he's gone than I would hate myself" Green said with tears all over her face. Squirtle realized how Green cared about him. Squirtle overpowered Onix's tail, hid in his shell, and began to use Water gun and Rapid Spin causing Onix to fall on the floor. Onix fainted as he collided with the ground.

"Great Job Green you definitely earned the Mountain Badge." Colin said as he gave Green the Mountain Badge. "Thanks Colin, I now have the Mountain Badge!" Green shouted as her Pokémon came into the pose with her. Ralph and Green were now walking outside Pewter until they were stopped by none other than the apprentice. "Hey you guys don't mind if I join you in your journeys" The apprentice said feeling embarrassed. "Sure what's your name?" Green said with a friendly smile. "My name is Kenya" Kenya said with pride. "I'll call you Kenny" Ralph said laughing. "DO NOT ever call me that!" Kenya said angrily. Everybody just laughed as they disappeared from Pewter City.

Well Guys this was very hard to make but here it is. Read and Review also don't forget to tell your friends. Gonash7 out!


	6. Gengar Forest

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan, Ken and the Z gang challenged the newly revived Cell and 2 new Saiyan warriors came to their aid, Ken who had learned the Burst Limit must find the 2 Saiyans to make sure that they are on the side of good._

Ken, Diablo and his gang were busy planning their attack strategy for attacking The Jalapeño Gang. "Alright Diablo it's very simple all I have to do is find out, what the gang is. Later that night Ken trekked all over the Diablo Desert and finally found the Jalapeño hideout. "Finally we can launch an invasion on the Diablo Desert and make the diablo kid pay!" The leader said. "We start tomorrow" the leader announced. Ken flew back to the Diablo Gang and when he told them the news the ALL panicked. "Stop" Ken shouted. "Look I would have panicked too, but I learned a little something called courage, and its inside all of us and banding together will bring it together. "Ken you're right, let's do this together!"

Ken and Diablo were commanding the team to lure The Jalapeño Gang into the middle of the Desert. Ken flew into the scene and so did the Jalapeño Gang. "You should all leave now before somebody gets hurt" Ken warned them. "So a 13 year old is telling us what to do?" The Jalapeño Gang taunted." "I'm warning you!" Ken said again. "Oh we're so scared" The Jalapeño Gang said sarcastically. Soon the battle began with Ken dodging every sword thrown at him. The leader who had a backup plan decided to plant a bomb on Kens shoulder. "Please don't hurt me" The leader said as part of his genius plan. The bomb was swiftly planted on Kens shoulder, Ken noticed it immediately. "Ah!" Ken screamed. Diablo dived in and took off the bomb, but as it ticked 0 the bomb exploded. "Diablo!" Ken shouted. Ken began to charge at the leader and killed the rest of his gang. "You killed Diablo!" Ken shouted. Ken soon faced off against the leader and won. Diablo stood up he felt fine but his hand was gone in the process. "Ken thank you" Diablo said before he and his gang left. "You're welcome friend" Ken said emotionally.

Ken and Ryu soon headed for the Land of Ice because of Ken stating that his Ki track lead him here. Ken and Ryu went in the Ice maze and soon got lost…VERY lost. 'Don't worry Ryu we'll find a way out eventually" Ken assured him. Soon the Ice below them cracked and they fell into an underground cave. "What happened?" Ken asked Ryu. Ken looked around but didn't find Ryu. "We must have been separated" Ken wondered. Ken looked around the Ice dungeon hoping he could find something useful. Ken soon found a chest he opened it but a spider from the ceiling jumped at him. Ken began to charge up his Kamehameha, and soon obliterated the spider. "Now what's inside this chest?" Ken asked curiously but all that was in it was more spiders. "That must have been the mother who was protecting her babies" Ken answered as venom was coursing through him. Ryu soon found Ken and gave him a senzu bean because of his pale look. Ken and Ryu soon flew out of the hole. "Let's get out of here" Ken told Ryu. Ken and Ryu dashed through the maze but as he got to the exit an army of Ice Elephants blocked it. Ken began to smash the Ice made Elephants and escaped.

Ken soon got to King Chappas Temple, they secretly snuck themselves in and found Xexer. Ken and Ryu found Xexer in his bedroom. "Xexer we need your help" Ken said. "What are you doing here Ken?" Xexer asked. "I just want to know if you're on the side of Good" Ken answered. "I am" Xexer assured him. "Plus we need you to come with us" Ken told Xexer. So with that being the case Xexer and Ken searched for Vexon.

Ken, Ryu, and Xexer arrived at Chazke Village and searched around at every possible location but Vexon wasn't there, but as they soon found the shop they found Vexon. "What are you doing here?" Vexon asked Xexer. "We're looking for you" Xexer answered. "We need to make sure you're on the side of good" Ken said. "Of course I am" Vexon answered. "I need to give this to every single person in the village" Vexon told them. "Why don't we help?" Ken asked. "If you think you can handle it then ok" Vexon answered. Ken, Ryu, Xexer and Vexon began to deliver food to every single poor person in the village. "We did it" Xexer said. "I have to admit we are good" Vexon said.

As our heroes celebrated a giant ship appeared above them and soon sucked up the three Saiyans and Ryu. "Where are we?" Ken asked as he woke up. "Look guys, fresh meat." The Captain said. "You're going to eat us?!" Ryu asked frightened. "No we're just going to kill you, but I'll leave that to my apprentice" The Captain answered as he called him. Soon a dark shadow emerged and as it was revealed a 10 year old girl appeared, but instead of fear in the three young Saiyans eyes instead laughter burst through their mouths. "That's your apprentice she's just a girl!" Ken said while laughing. But they stopped laughing when the girl punched a large hole in to the ship. "What did you say?!" The Mysterious girl asked furiously, but the boys didn't dare say anything. "Sir is it time to show these clowns what the Saiyans can really do?" The Mysterious girl asked her captain. "Not yet but you can show them to their prison cell" The Captain answered. The Mystery Girl took our heroes to the ship basement and threw them in to the prison. "What should we do now Ken?" Ryu asked. "Don't worry Ryu we'll find a way out…I hope" Ken said with doubt in his voice.

This is Chapter 6 I hope you'll enjoy it.


	7. Kenya's adventure

Pokémon Teams:

Green: Squirtle Lv.17 Jigglypuff Lv.15

Ralph: Squirtle Lv.14 PikachuLv.14

Kenya: Fearow Lv.18

We now find Our Heroes coming across the path to Cerulean City. "Well guys here it is Cerulean City, not that bad sense of direction if I do say so myself." Kenya said giving himself a pat on the back. "It sure does if you count being lost for a week." Green said noticing the sarcasm in her voice. "Stop fighting you guys some people have gym battles to win." Ralph said as he strapped his backpack on. While they were inside the swamp/forest for a week they were attacked by a group of Beedrill who stole Ralph's backpack which they damaged greatly so ralph had to fix it. "Oh Come on Ralph it's not like you have any gym badges" Green said. "I'm the only one of us who's going to enter the Pokémon league". "Oh really say that to my gym badge" Ralph said as he pulled out his badge case. "Hey no fair I want a gym badge case too!" Green shouted angrily. "Let's go guys I want to do some shopping." Kenya said as he ran into the city.

"Slow down Kenya jeez, where are you?" Green asked as she and Ralph scavenged the city for their friend. "Um excuse me ma'am have you seen our friend around here? He's 3 ft. tall and is so hyperactive that it's annoying." Green and Ralph said in unison. "No I haven't all I saw was a 10 year old kid who looked like he should be in 2nd grade" The Lady replied. "He went that way". "That'll do thank you" Ralph said as he left with Green. They went down the path that the women told them but all they found was a street performer who was battling people one by one and it looked like he defeated all of them. "Who can defeat the legendary Ramone?" Ramone said feeling overly confident with himself. "I bet I can." Green said excited about battling someone since she hadn't in over a week. "Oh no you don't Green; it's about time I should you what I can do." Ralph said as he turned his hat backwards (it just got real) "No one? That's what I though!" Ramone said with a cocky attitude. "Ramone I'll fight you" Ralph said as he maximized his Pokeball. "Finally a challenge and he's young." Ramone said also readying his Pokeball. "Go Squirtle." Ralph said as Squirtle burst out of Ralph's Pokeball. "Go Rhydon" Ramone said as Rhydon came out of its Pokeball.

"The first move is yours." Ramone said gesturing for Ralph to attack. "Squirtle withdraw" Ralph said as Squirtle drew back into his shell. "That's it, Rhydon counter with a Drill Run." Ramone said a Rhydon's horn began to spin. Rhydon charged at the withdrawn Squirtle but after that much force Squirtle withdrew out of his shell unharmed. "What the heck?" Ramone said in confusion. "If you actually know about Pokémon than you'd know that withdraw isn't just a useless move, it's a move that increases defense dramatically." Ralph said with a glare that signified that he had the upper hand. "Why you disrespectful little kid I'll show you who needs to be schooled, Rhydon use Bulldoze" Ramone commanded as Rhydon shook the ground at a steadfast pace. "Jump and use water gun." Ralph said as Squirtle got out of the way and jumped in the air, out of his mouth came a spray of water that blinded Rhydon causing him to stumble and when the time was right his tail swirled with water and attacked Rhydon with an Aqua Tail, Rhydon fainted. "Wow Ralph you handled that like it was nothing." Green said with widened eyes. "There's a lot you don't want to know about me." Ralph said leaving a puzzling Green.

We now find Kenya at a shoe shop. "Nice, now I can get some shoes." Kenya thought to himself as he walked in. Kenya scanned the area and made his way to the section with his size. He then brought all the shoes he took from the clearance rack and put them on Fearow. "Excuse me sir, how much will all of this cost?" Kenya asked curiously. The clerk rang up Kenya's enormous pile of shoes and gave him the receipt. "The price is 200 Poke dollars!" Kenya shouted at the top of his lungs shocked at his enormous bill. "Yes, so it's either pay or put it back." The clerk explained. "Fearow run!" Kenya said as he latched on to Fearow and flew away with his shoes. "Hey get back here!" The clerk shouted but his attempts were futile since Fearow was already out of sight. Kenya soon arrived at another shop which sold hats but had little supply. Kenya walked down the aisle grabbing any hat that looked shiny or cool. He then stopped when he saw a shopping cart. A grin crossed his face as he grabbed the shopping cart and strapped himself in. He rode all the way to the checkout aisle where again he asked the clerk what the price was. "500 poke dollars." The clerk responded which made Kenya rant about the absurdity. Kenya once again left on Fearow with the hats making the clerk give chase. Kenya arrived at another shop that sold drinks. "I'd like lemonade please." Kenya said while panting. "That'll be 300 poke dollars" The 3rd Clerk responded motioning for Kenya to give him money. "Now that makes sense." Kenya said as he gave him the money. "Hey aren't you that Kid who stole from the other shops?" The Clerk asked. "Uh Oh" Kenya said as he ran away.

Kenya was running towards Green and Ralph while an angry mob was behind him. "Green, Ralph please help me!" Kenya said as he kept running. "Stop it!" Green shouted as the mob halted to a stop. "He stole from us!" The 2nd Clerk explained. "No I didn't, check your pockets." Kenya said as they did what he said. "He's right, sorry kid" The clerks said in unison. "It's okay" Kenya said with a wave. "Wow Green that was awesome, the way that you stopped them." Ralph said. "Well what can I say I'm amazing." Green said as they walked to the gym


	8. A Family Battle

Pokémon Teams:

Green Ketchum: Squirtle Lv17 Jigglypuff Lv15

Ralph: Squirtle Lv17 Pikachu Lv14

Kenya: Fearow Lv18

We now find Our Heroes in front of the Cerulean Gym. "Alright guys let's get this over with." Green said as she walked in with Ralph while she was still dragging Kenya. "Well guys this is Cerulean city gym." Green said as she spread out her arms. "Looks….. Empty." Ralph said looking confused. "That's because the gym leaders are gone for a while, follow me and I'll show you them." Green said as she grabbed Ralph's hand and dragged him across the room.

They were now in a room filled with thousands of screaming fans shouting names and breaking down in tears. "Um Green what are we doing at a show instead of looking for the Gym leaders?" Ralph asked a little infuriated. "Shush the show is about to start." Green said as she pulled out popcorn out of nowhere. "Thanks for the popcorn Green!" Kenya said still lying on the floor and eating his popcorn. "Anytime you like Kenya." Green said. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for, put your hands together for the Sensational Sisters." The Announcer said as the curtains rose and revealed the Sensational sisters. "It's The Sensational Sisters?" Ralph said in surprise his face stoned. Kenya who spit out his popcorn right after seeing them began to speak. "Ah, the Sensational Sisters there the prettiest girls in all of Cerulean City" Kenya said his eyes shaped like hearts.

The Sensational Sisters made a few flips in the air and then ended with an amazing pose as their Pokémon were carrying them down to the floor. After the show the gang decided to search for the sisters looking everywhere they could. "We're never going to find them." Ralph said recalling Pikachu. "Hey guys I found them over here." Kenya said calling them over. "Oh, Hello little boy do you want an auto graph?" Violet asked. "Normally I would be mad that someone would call me a kid but you're so pretty I don't care" Kenya said his eyes still heart shaped. "Aunty Violet!" Green shouted as she ran to give Violet a hug. "Did you just say Aunty?" Kenya asked as his eyes went back to normal. "It's nice to see you to Green." Violet said as she gave Green another hug. "Hi there Green you've grown so much since I've last seen you!" Daisy said so surprised. "Hey there Aunt Daisy and Aunt Lily." Green said as she waved to the other two. "They're your Aunties?" Kenya asked as his heart broke into pieces. "By the way who's your boyfriend over there?" Lily asked as she pointed to Ralph. "Aunt Lily he's not my boyfriend!" Green said blushing like a tomato. "I was just teasing, would you guys like to see the gym?" Lily asked. "Yes!" The three said in unison.

"Well guys this is the Cerulean Gym." Lily said as she opened the doors to the room. "Wow, this is exactly how I pictured a water type gym!" Ralph said as he examined everything. "So as I hear one of you want to challenge the gym?" Violet asked confused. "Actually the 2 of us." Ralph and Green said in unison. "I still can't believe they're your aunties!" Kenya said a little bit depressed. "Well yeah there my mom's older sisters." Green explained. "Alright who's going first?" Violet asked as she got onto the platform. "I'm going first" Green replied as she got onto the platform. "Go Jigglypuff." Green said as she called Jigglypuff out of her Pokeball. Jigglypuff appeared out of her Pokeball but instead of being ready she was sleeping. "Alright, Go Seaking!" Violet said as Seaking came out of the Pokeball and dived into the water. "Ok Jigglypuff Seaking is using stealth so keep your eyes peeled." Green said as Jigglypuff scanned the water. Seaking soon jumped out of the water and began to attack. "Seaking use Horn Drill" Violet commanded as Seaking's horn began to drill and he began to approach Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff deflate yourself and duck." Green said as Jigglypuff pushed out all of her air and ducked her head, Seaking zipped past her and hit his head on the wall. Seaking fainted and was recalled back by Violet.

"Great job Jigglypuff, you did great!" Green said as Jigglypuff smiled in satisfaction. "You may have defeated Seaking but you won't defeat this!" Violet said as she maximized another Pokeball. "Go Dewgong". Dewgong appeared out of the Pokeball and did a few flips in the air. "Dewgong use Aurora Beam." Violet commanded as Dewgong opened his mouth and out came an Aura of rainbows. Jigglypuff bounced back at the walls and fell into the water. "Jigglypuff are you okay?" Green asked as she scanned the water frantically. "Dewgong dive in and find Jigglypuff." Violet said as Dewgong dived and searched for Jigglypuff. Dewgong came out of the water with Jigglypuff in his mouth. Dewgong threw Jigglypuff into the air like volleyball and used his tail to smack her into the water. Jigglypuff floated to the water unconscious with swirly eyes.

Green recalled Jigglypuff and sent out her second Pokémon. "Go Squirtle." Green said as Squirtle came out of his Pokeball flexing his so called muscles. "Squirtle use water gun." Green said as Squirtle spread his mouth out as wide as he could and a wave of water came out. "What the..?" Violet asked with a surprised look on her face as a huge wave came straight at Dewgong. Dewgong was knocked out of the arena and got back in as soon as he regained consciousness. Squirtle dived into the water ready to battle and as the two began to collide the each jumped and hit each other sending them flying. "Squirtle use water spouts below on Seaking's belly." Green said as Squirtle dived under and sprayed Dewgong which sent him flying. In the air Squirtle jumped and used his tail to smack Dewgong in the face sending him back down, meaning that Squirtle had just learned Aqua tail. Dewgong rose from under the water with swirly eyes concluding the match.

"Great job Green and to you I present the Cascade Badge." Violet said as she handed Green her badge. "Thanks Aunty, I just have one question." Green said. "Well ask away." Violet said. "Why is it still called the cascade badge after all these years?" Green asked. "Oh your mother wanted to keep 'tradition' alive." Violet responded. "Alright it's my turn." Ralph said with excitement written across his face.

Hey Guys it's Gonash7 I hope you liked this chapter and please review since I have zero right now. Gonas7 out!


	9. Party in a Club!

Pokémon Teams:

Green: Squirtle Lv.18 Jigglypuff Lv.16

Ralph: Squirtle Lv.17 Pikachu Lv.14

Kenya: Fearow Lv.18

We now find Our Heroes in a room that was kindly given to them for the night. "Your Aunties must be really nice for letting us stay over." Ralph said as he put on his night shirt. "No Problem after all you guys are my friends." Green said as she put on her night dress. "Why are you guys going to bed?" Kenya asked as he kept jumping on his bed. "I'm hungry". "Well you're going to have to wait till tomorrow to get some breakfast." Green said as she got into her own bed. "Yeah I'm pretty hungry too, Green." Ralph said as his stomach grumbled. "Fine we'll go downstairs into the kitchen and see if we can get something to eat." Green said, finally giving into their demands.

Green, Ralph and Kenya all got into their regular clothes and began to go downstairs. "Alright guys we need to be quiet, my Aunties are sleeping." Green said, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Green is you sure you know where the gym is?" Ralph asked. "Ralph I'm pretty sure I know my own gym and besides this place isn't that big." Green replied. 20 minutes later. "Hey guys we're finally here." Green said, relieved. "I don't know Green; I think I'm just going to go to bed." Ralph said, yawning. "Ditto." Kenya said as he went with Ralph. Green yanked them by the collar and gave them an angry stare. "Listen here, I just spent 20 minutes looking for this place you guys are going to stay here! Got it?" Green asked. Kenya and Ralph just nodded but still had a frightened look.

Green was sitting there trying to hide herself since Kenya was stuffing himself like a pig. "Wow Green, I'm so glad you dragged me down here again." Kenya said as he stuffed himself with more chicken. "That's nice but can you please stop eating like a slob?" Green asked as she covered herself. "Why don't you want to eat Ralph?" "I just don't like fancy food." Ralph replied. "Hey I heard of this awesome place down the street, if you're interested." Ralph said as he got up from his seat. "Well sure Ralph." Green said as she got up as well. "Wait a minute; you guys are going to leave me here?" Kenya asked. "Don't worry you're old enough take care of yourself." Green said as she left with Ralph. Suddenly an evil grin came across Kenya's face.

Green and Ralph walked to the restaurant and by restaurant I mean club. "Um…Ralph is you sure this is a restaurant?" Green asked with a look of worry. "Ok, it may not be a restaurant but they have some amazing food." Ralph said as he sat down and ordered 2 dishes. "Try it for yourself". Green grabbed the plate and put the food in her mouth. "I have to admit this is pretty good." Green said as all the worry in her mind disappeared. "Ladies and Gentleman introducing the Amazing Silver." The masked magician said as he appeared on stage. The Magician did a few tricks and then disappeared and reappeared with a flock of pigeons. "Thank you and now I would like to do a trick with your Pokémon." Silver said with a glint in his eye. One man stepped up and sent out his Hoothoot. Silver put the Hoothoot in his hat and the Hoothoot reappeared as a Buneary.

The act went along for quite a long time until it was Green's turn. Green sent out her Squirtle and watched as he waddled up there excitedly. "Squirtle be careful." Green said as Squirtle got into the box. "Now watch as I saw a Squirtle in half." Silver said as he prepared his saw. "Squirtle No!" Green shouted as she was held back by Ralph. Squirtle was sawed in half but quickly rejoined his two parts. "Do you want to try it Pikachu?" Ralph asked but Pikachu quickly declined. "Thank You, you are a lovely crowd." Silver said as he disappeared with a devilish smile.

Green and Ralph decided to see Silver after his performance. "Hi Silver we wanted to tell you that you did a great job." Green said. Silver was on top of the roof preparing to take off with all of the guests Pokeballs. "I got their balls!" Silver said into the communicator. "Stop laughing and be prepared for my reward, I didn't get the girl's Squirtle and the boy's Pikachu but I don't need them." Silver said into the communicator. "Hey silver, give us back the Pokeballs." Ralph said. "In your dreams kids, now scram I got to give this to the boss or she'll fire me." Silver said as he brought out his Pokeball. "Go Seviper" Silver said as a Seviper appeared out of the Pokeball. "Seviper the Fang Snake Pokémon: It sharpens its sword like tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs." Dexter 2.0 said as he scanned the Seviper. "No matter how venomous its bite is we're still going to beat it, Go Squirtle." Green said as she called out Squirtle. "Pikachu go out there and help Squirtle." Ralph said as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Green said as Squirtle withdrew into his shell and began to spin around. Squirtle attacked the Seviper but he caught Squirtle with his mouth and tossed him at Pikachu. "Ha ha-ha, you are no match for Seviper." Silver said as he packed up all the Pokeballs. "Green I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me." Ralph said. Squirtle withdrew into his shell again and as Green threw him at Seviper Pikachu shocked him causing him to carry that spark. Once again Seviper caught Squirtle but got a bad shock as Squirtle discharged his own Thunderbolt.

"I'll get you rotten kids next time." Silver said as he walked into the police car. Green and Ralph got back to the gym but when they did they had a few angry faces to greet them. "Your friend ate everything in my kitchen!" One chef said as he pointed to a fat Kenya. "Hi Green, I don't feel so good." Kenya said as he burped. "Well of course, you like a Snorlax after an all you can eat buffet." Green said as everybody laughed

Ending another chapter in Green's story

Author Note: I used a few names from other fandoms. Silver is a character in Sonic the Hedgehog and is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Also I am starting a new story not to soon so watch out for that to. Gonash7 out!


	10. Ralph's Wet Victory

Pokémon Teams

Green: Squirtle Lv.18 Jigglypuff Lv.16

Ralph: Squirtle Lv.17 Pikachu Lv.14

Kenya: Fearow Lv.18

We now find Ralph preparing for his gym battle today. Ralph began selecting his Pokeballs and reviewing his strategy in his head. Green woke up, when she heard Ralph. "What are you doing up so early?" Green asked. "I'm getting ready for my gym battle. "How long have you been up?" Green asked. "2 hours. I've been perfecting my strategy." Ralph said as he looked through his Pokeballs. "Well Good luck my Auntie's tough especially Daisy." Green said as she got up. Then Kenya woke up and his hair looked as messy as a bush. "Hey guys. Is it nighttime?" Kenya asked his eyes still closed. "No Kenya goes back to bed." Green replied. Kenya then fell back into the bed and was sound asleep. "Well I'm going to go downstairs and eat some breakfast." Ralph said as Pikachu hoped on his shoulder.

Ralph and Pikachu head downstairs and order tea and some Pokémon food. Ralph and Pikachu sit down at the table and open their breakfast excitedly. Ralph had a cup of tea with a flower in it. Pikachu had bundles of oranges with a side of Pikachu food. But as Ralph was eating his meal joyfully Pikachu refused to eat. "Pikachu, why don't you want to eat your Pokémon food?" Ralph asked, still sipping his tea. Pikachu just stared intently at his food his face showed sadness. "Is there a problem with the gym battle?" Ralph asked. Pikachu nodded its head, signaling his fear. "OK Pikachu I understand you don't want to battle, I won't force you to." Ralph said as Pikachu hugged him.

Now that Ralph and Pikachu finished their breakfast, Ralph was ready to challenge the gym. But first he had to drop Pikachu off at their room. "Now Pikachu stay with Green, and I'll see you after the battle." Ralph said. Pikachu didn't move but he looked scared. Ralph could see he was worried about him. "Trust me Pikachu I'll be fine". Ralph said as he petted Pikachu. Ralph made his way to the gym and waited for a long time. Eventually the gym leaders showed up. They looked like they came back from a swim practice. They were wearing shorts and had water bottles in their hands. Ralph got up excited and started running towards them. "I've been waiting for you guys for so long, let's battle!" Ralph said as he maximized his Pokeball. The girls looked back at each other than at Ralph. "Well there's no way to get out of it." Daisy said. "Let's battle!"

The two stood on the water panels and stared at each other intently until the bell rang. "Weedle I choose you!" Ralph said as Weedle appeared on the 2nd panel. "This is my first time using Weedle". Daisy didn't speak but then sent out her next Pokémon. "Go Kingler!" Daisy said as she threw her Pokeball into the air. Kingler appeared onto the panel and it looked aggressive, but so was Weedle." Kingler jumped and grabbed Weedle with his gigantic claw. Weddle squirmed and squirmed and then poisoned Kingler with his sting. Kingler backed away and gripped his claw in pain. Weedle used this opportunity to counter and wrapped Kingler in a string shot. "Go get him Weddle." Ralph said. Weedle charged with his horn and as he approached Kingler he escaped and dived into the water. Weedle looked around strenuously and couldn't find Kingler. "Watch your back Weedle." Ralph called from the gym. Ironically Kingler striked from the back. Out of surprise Weedle used string shot to block Kinglers eyesight and poisoned him again. Weedle began to charge at Kingler again but he escaped more quickly and grabbed Weedle. Kingler began to squeeze the life out of Weedle and it looked like he was going to break him in half. "Recall your Pokémon I don't want to hurt him." Daisy said. Ralph listened and recalled his Pokémon.

Weedle's little accident still counted as a loss and Ralph didn't know what to do. Ralph figured it out and sent out his next Pokémon. "Squirtle do me proud" Ralph said as Squirtle appeared out of his Pokeball. Squirtle got down on his four legs and dived into the water. "So you want a dive battle huh? Kingler follow them" Daisy ordered as Kingler dived in with his pincher ready. It was difficult to see what they were doing underwater but the two soon sprang up and began trying to knock each other to the floor. Squirtle was victorious and did a seismic toss on Kingler. Kingler sprang up, hurt but still ready to fight. The two landed on their panels and began shooting water attacks at each other. Squirtle shot a water gun at Kingler while Kingler countered with a bubble. Squirtle then shot a beam of water and that ended Kingler in the match.

Daisy recalled Kingler and sent out her next Pokémon. "Luvdisc go get him" Daisy said as Luvdisc appeared out of her Pokeball. Squirtle jumped and headed straight for Luvdisc. Luvdisc countered by shooting a water gun that blinded Squirtle. Squirtle fell back and dived in deeper. Luvdisc then used attract, causing Squirtle to fall in love with her. With this opportunity Luvdisc shot a powerful beam of water right in Squirtle's face waking him up from the trance but still hurting him. Squirtle shook it off and did a seismic toss on Luvdisc. Luvdisc fainted and was recalled by Daisy. Squirtle fainted as well leaving the two down to their last Pokémon.

Ralph stared at the ground knowing that he didn't have another Pokémon. Then we he looked up Pikachu were there with a bright happy smile. "Pikachu? You're going to help me?" Ralph asked as he held Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and smiled. Green and Kenya were even in the stands cheering on Ralph holding signs that said: GO Ralph GO. "Thanks guys. Pikachu I choose you!" Ralph said as Pikachu leaped in to fight. Daisy sent out a Cloyster and had a smile on a face. Pikachu leaped onto Cloyster and began to run on top of him like a barrel. Cloyster then enclosed Pikachu in his shell but Pikachu ripped open its shell and fired a Thunderbolt. Cloyster who was pretty much ticked fired Ice shards at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged them with a quick attack and jumped in the air. Both Ralph and Pikachu were smiling as Ralph said Use Thunderbolt! Pikachu was smiling as he jumped and fired Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt fried Cloyster and made him faint which means Ralph is the winner!

"Congratulations Ralph, and now I present to you the Cascade Badge!" Daisy said as she brought out the badge. "Thanks Daisy, now I have the Cascade Badge!" Ralph said as he showed off his badge. "That was an awesome Gym battle Ralph". Green said. "Thanks Green but I couldn't have done it without Pikachu." Ralph said as he petted Pikachu. Then Ralph, Kenya and Green walked off into the sunset.

Well guys this is Chapter 10 of Green Ketchum. I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me this far and I look forward to more Chapters and who knows maybe I might have a little surprise next Chapter ;) Gonash7 out!


End file.
